


And Be Loved in Return

by Wheresarizona



Series: Darcy's Adventures in Star Wars [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Darcy can't keep her feelings to herself any longer and tells Din.Featuring: Love confessions and Din being adorable.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Darcy's Adventures in Star Wars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630246
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	And Be Loved in Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt:
> 
> that-wimpy-cowboy-doll said "9 for Mando/Darcy :)"
> 
> 9 was this quote: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return." - Moulin Rouge
> 
> This takes place a few months after Darcy and Her Knight in Shiny Armor
> 
> (Edited 02/04/21)

“Din, I love you.” 

Darcy knew she looked very sure of herself, her chin tilted up as she announced it. She had thought about this a lot, and she needed to say it to him. He needed to know her feelings. 

They’d been together for months, and she knew he had feelings for her. It was the things he did, the small stuff. The fact Din trusted her enough to sleep without his helmet or how he’d sit with her while she ate, even though he couldn’t eat with her. He talked more to her and the kid than anyone else. He’d touch her throughout the day, small touches, only touches she would notice. Little signs that he cared. And then how he’d “kiss” her when he was wearing the helmet. Either gently pressing their foreheads together or pressing two fingers to her lips. He made her feel loved, even though they hadn’t said it yet, and now she was ready. She just wanted to tell him. To put words to how she felt. 

There was static to his helmet like he was sucking in a breath. “You… love me?” His voice was soft and full of emotion, which was interesting coming from the modulator. 

“Yes. I love you. I’ve felt this for quite some time and felt like it needed to be said. You absolutely don’t need to say it back. This is no pressure. I just feel it’s best to get it out there because a great writer once said, ‘the greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.’ And I love you a lot. And I love the kid. I love what we have and our life together. I love our little family. I’m happy, and honestly, with everything I’ve been through, I never thought that would happen until I was back home. But you are my home now. You and the kid. Anyways, that’s how I feel.”

Din was quiet for a second like he was taking in all that she had said. Her heart was racing, feeling like it was going to pound out of her chest. She meant it when she said it was okay if he wasn’t ready to say it back, but still, deep down, she wanted him to say it. She was pulled away from her thoughts when he tugged her into his arms. She gasped at how tightly he was holding her, her face against his chest plate. 

Din said something that Darcy doesn’t understand. It sounds like another language. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Darcy asked, while still in the tight embrace. 

Din loosened his grip and leaned back to look at her. Darcy stared up at the t-visor. 

“It’s Mando’a. It’s our way of saying ‘I love you.’” Din gently pressed his forehead to hers. “I love you too,” he said. 

Darcy closed her eyes. She felt beyond happy. After a minute, Din moved his head back, and Darcy leaned up on her toes to press a kiss to the part of his helmet where his lips would be. She smiled. 

“The kid won’t be up for a bit, how about we go to the bunk?” She bit her lip. 

“Lead the way.” She can hear the smile in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
